Boyfriend
by TheMrsPadackles
Summary: E foi isso o que aconteceu quando Jared cantou no chuveiro. PADACKLES


**Título:** "**Boyfriend"**  
**Pairing:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles (Padackles, J2)  
**Fandom:** Supernatural, Slash Padackles  
**Advertências:**Relação homossexual entre dois homens.  
**Completa:** [**X**] **Yes** [ ] **No**

**Beta: Eve**

**Disclaimer:** Esta obra é **totalmente ficcional**, sem fins lucrativos. Jared e Jensen **não** me pertencem e **não tenho nenhum tipo de ligação com eles**.

**Nota:** Loucura! Essa fic veio sem mais nem menos em minha cabeça enquanto eu ouvia "Girlfriend" da Avril Lavigne e a letra me pareceu tão perfeita para uma "Padackles" e então cá está ela. Espero que gostem e se divirtam, por que eu me diverti escrevendo. 

**_J2_**

"**Boyfriend"**

O dia finalmente já estava chegando ao fim e os atores principais da série de Tv, Supernatural, se encaminhavam para seus trailers, como sempre. A quarta temporada já estava no fim e os números eram bons, eles iriam comemorar.

- Te encontro daqui a meia hora para irmos, Jay? – Jensen perguntou enquanto seu co-star já estava a porta.

- Claro! Até. – e entrou.

Jensen seguiu até seu trailer, assim que entrou se desfez da jaqueta do Dean e a jogou no sofá. Tirou do bolso sua carteira e outros objetos que carregava consigo, mas não encontrava seu celular, que ele foi lembrar no momento seguinte que o havia deixado com Jared. Bufando, Jensen saiu indo de caminho ao grandão.

Nem se preocupou em bater, apenas saiu entrando, eles tinham intimidade suficiente pra tal coisa, mas o loiro se surpreendeu com os sons que vinham do banheiro. Não era possível, mas estava mesmo acontecendo.

Jared estava cantando no chuveiro.

Com um sorrisinho de canto de boca, Ackles se achegou mais a porta e tentou não – alto – enquanto ouvia o mais novo.

"Hey, Hey, you, you  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you,  
I could be your _boyfriend_"

Jensen enrugou o cenho e se atreve a abrir uma fresta da porta, só para espiar um pouquinho mais. Ele deveria se envergonhar, mas todo o pudor e bom senso sumiu assim que colocou os olhos na parte de trás do corpo de Jared. Ele estava de costa para a porta, ensaboava o cabelo enquanto tentava rebolar. Jensen estava hipnotizado.

"Hey, hey, you, you,  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way,  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you,  
I want to be your _boyfriend_"

Jensen franziu ainda mais a testa ao se dar conta das mudanças que Jared estava fazendo na música. _Ele quer ser namorado de quem? _Mas Jensen não estava em condições de pensar, por que Jared começou a ensaboar o próprio corpo.

"You're so fine I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about your _mouth_ all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?"

_Ele pensa na boca de quem? _E Jared continuava se lavando, ensaboando e retirando o shampoo do cabelo e Jensen se sentia cada vez mais apertado dento da sua calça. Como... Porque ele estava tão excitado?

"Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell, yeah, I'm the motherfucking _co-star_  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

_Danneel's_ like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about"

_O QUÊ?_

Jared estava cantando aquilo para ele? Para Jensen? Como isso aconteceu? Por que... ?Jensen era a confusão em pessoa. E o loiro teve que morder o lábio assim que Jared começou a lavar suas _partes. _E de repente ele desejava estar dentro daquele box do chuveiro.

"I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again

So...  
So come over here  
And tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make the _Danneel_ disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again"

Jensen estava espantado. Excitado e espantado. Já não sabia se Jared cantava aquilo porque fazia parte da música ou se ele sabia mesmo. Já não conseguiu formular um pensamento coerente enquanto Jared estava ali, quase no mesmo cômodo que ele, se lavando e – aparentemente - cantando aquela música para ele.

Jensen tocou seu membro por cima da calça e soltou um suspiro pesado fechando os olhos. Quando tornou a abrir, seus olhos bateram nos olhos de Jared que estava virado em sua direção, os olhos arregalados e a confusão se misturava com a cor rubra que tomava conta do rosto do ator mais novo. Mas não tão vermelho quanto Jensen estava.

O loiro pensou em sair correndo dali, mas Jared lhe deu um sorrisinho e abriu a porta de vidro do box.

"Oh...  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can  
**Cause I can do it better**  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
_Danneell is stupid_  
What the hell were you thinking?"

Jared cantarolou olhou o loiro nos olhos – este, por sua vez não percebeu estar completamente dentro do banheiro.

"Hey, hey, you, you,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you,  
I could be your _boyfriend_"

A cada palavra cantada pelo moreno, Jensen estava um passo mais perto do box. Até que se viu cara a cara com Jared e quando menos previu, lábios desesperados tocavam os seus. Jensen não sabe como e quando, só sabia que ele estava todo dentro do box, encharcado da cabeça aos pés e cheio de Jared por seu corpo.

Mãos e bocas, toques e gemidos. Jared retirou todo o resto de roupa que o loiro ainda tinha e sorriu.

"Hey, hey, you, you,  
I know that you like me  
No way...  
No, it's not a secret  
Hey hey... (you, you)  
_I want to be your boyfriend"_

Jared recitou o ultimo verso enquanto tinha a cabeça de Jensen entre suas mãos, olhando em seus olhos. O loiro sorriu e colou novamente os lábios aos do moreno. Beijando, mordiscando, provando os lábios daquele homem que tanto o tirou do sério.

Em meios a toques e carícias uma única frase se fixou na mente do loiro.

_Jared devia cantar no chuveiro mais vezes!_

_**N/B: **_MENINA, QUE FIC FOI ESSA? MUITO LEGAL, ADOREI! MUITO DIVERTIDA, ADOREI AS MODIFICAÇÕES DO JARED NA LETRA DA MÚSICA HAHAHA! E O JENSEN ESPIANDO O JARED E SE EXCITANDO COM O MORENO TOMANDO BANHO *MORTA COM A IMAGEM MENTAL DO JARED SE ENSABOANDO* MEUS PARABENS, A FIC ESTÁ SHOW. VOCÊ COMO SEMPRE MANDANDO MUITO BEM. BEIJOS, AMORE!


End file.
